Love Will Prevail--Prologue
by SilverAngel
Summary: New!!! Just in!!!! Please read and tell me whatcha think! R/H luv fic, so please R&R!!!!


Soundtrack: Drive Myself Crazy by *NSYNC(Ron)--Reflection by Christina Agulera(Hermione)  
  
Title: Love Will Prevail  
  
Author: SilverAngel  
*** ******  
Ron and Hermione were at it again. "You're just jealous!" Hermione yelled. "J-jealous?!" Ron sputtered. "I'm not jealous of Krum!  
If anyone's jealous, it's you!" "Me?! Of who, may I ask??" "Fleur! When we were pulled out of the lake last year!" "Fine!" Hermione  
snapped. "If that's the way you feel, then I'm going to bed!!" She stomped up the stairs to her dormitory. Ron yelled after her, "Fine!"  
and left to his dormitory.  
*** ******  
Light in your arms,  
So close together,  
Didn't know just what I had  
******  
Damn it!! Ron yelled. Why the hell do I always argue with her?? Why can't I just say- Ron stopped his thoughts. He would   
never admit...that word. It would kill his whole life. It would completely destroy him. He had to stop it before it happened. Hermione  
was the world to him. But he would never admit that word.  
******  
Now I toss and turn,  
Cuz I'm without you,  
Oh, I'm missing you so bad.  
******  
He couldn't sleep. Ron turned around over and over again restlessly, but to no prevail. I just can't stop thinking about her, Ron  
thought angrily. A voice in the back of his head said, Just think it. It won't do any harm. I--NO!!!!! He would never say it.  
Never, never, never. If he said it, she would laugh. She loves Krum, remember? Ron reminded himself. Krum was the best for  
her. She could never return Ron's feelings.  
******  
I lie awake, cuz I drive myself crazy  
Drive myself crazy thinking of you,  
Made a mistake when I let you go, baby  
I drive myself crazy,  
Wanting you the way that I do  
******  
What was I thinking? Ron thought angrily. Hermione will never return my feelings...if I told her. Which is why I won't tell her,  
and I won't even think that word. If I do either, I'll die of a broken heart. Why, oh, why did he have to feel this way about  
Hermione?? Why not about another girl? Ron stared at the ceiling, trying to go to sleep. I'll drive myself crazy, he thought   
bitterly, until I can admit it...  
*** ******  
Look at me  
You may think you see who I really am,  
But you'll never know me  
Every day it's as if I play a part  
******  
Hermione rolled over, looking at the Muggle mirror her parents gave her for Christmas last year.It came in handy for the ball,  
she thought, smiling, which quickly left her face as she thought of Viktor. I don't know how I feel about him, Hermione thought  
slowly. I mean, I really care for Ron, too... She quickly wiped that thought from her head, but it kept returning.  
******  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world,  
But I cannot fool my heart.  
******  
Hermione then caught her reflection in the mirror, posted on the headboard of her bed. She looked at the girl staring back at her.  
The real Hermione Granger... she thought miserably. Who is she? Does she have true feelings for Viktor Krum, famous  
Quidditch player, or Ron Weasley, best friend? Is she the girl staring back at me?  
******  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
******  
The real Hermione Granger, she decided, isn't the braniac, top-of-the-class student everyone knows. She's...hidden...within  
every fold of my life. She...doesn't know anything about the real world...only what she's read in books.... Hermione decided  
she had had enough of this mirror, so she pried it off and placed it beside her bed. But that didn't help her, though. She knew that  
she had to admit her feelings for Ron...using that word....  
*** ******  
I might as well do it now, while no one can hear me, Ron thought.  
No use in fighting the inevitable, Hermione thought sadly.  
At the same time Ron whispered, "I'm in love Hermione," Hermione said oh-so-softly, "I'm in love Ron." Satisfied with their actions,  
the two lovers finally fell asleep, each unaware of how the other felt.  
*** ****** 


End file.
